Taiji
by freakypoet33
Summary: Once a heart black as night, came across loves fading light, found a touch so warm and tender, will darkness reign or hearts surrender?
1. Chapter 1

**FreakyPoet** : Hello again, Fanfiction friends! Welcome to my fanfic # six! As always, here are your fair warnings: This is a Kagome and Naraku pairing, so if you hate his guts and want to see him die horribly, this is not the story for you (I think, anyways. I am not known for killing off main characters in my stories, but those of you who have read me know, I follow where my muses lead, so really, anything goes!) On that note, I rate all my stories M for good reason, like my charming personality, they tend to be on the naughty side. If this is not your thing, don't read it. If you cannot handle words like, fuck, shit, damn it, son of a bitch, or mother fucking son of a bitchin bastard, likely you don't want to read this, cause it will probably contain one or more of these words. Now, lastly, for those of you who are less mature (I will not say under aged cause I've met thirteen year olds more mature than some thirty year olds) if you can't handle it, don't read it. Oh, yeah, there is going to be violence at some point, I'm pretty sure. That's all I can think of for now, so welcome to my story and have fun, Laters!

 **Disclaimer:**

I own not a thing,

But a hopeful heart,

And lasting dreams.

 **Special Thanks: SesshomaruFreak for taking the time to look over this chapter!**

 _ **Though I was born into Darkness,**_

 _ **I ever seek the Light,**_

A Moment in Time:

Smoke blended with the morning mists, the ground scorched in several places from the battle that had finally stalled. However, the fight was not over yet. Two stood in the center of the destruction. A priestess, sorrow clinging to her enchanting visage, her spine straight and proud, unafraid of the one before her. A beast in a man's body, the outward signs slowly slipping away as claws and other bits slowly pulled themselves back within him, still leaving him a good foot taller than her. Blood red and deep blue met and held, each torn by what it was they desired. She looked away first.

Her gaze swept the battle field, taking note of each person she cared for, wounded or worse. Her friend, the one she met at the very beginning, lay propped against a tree. That in itself was not so unusual, but the blood flowing from his chest, the body held tightly in his arms, and the dull, glazed over look within his eyes that broke her heart. He would live, most likely, but she doubted he wanted to now. Not far from him lay one with similar features, his brother. The prominent being only brought down when he chose to save another, the woman now holding him, her red eyes angry at being powerless against their foe. He too would likely live, provided that he was given time to heal. Two young teens, their hands entwined, stood over the three most wounded. The monk and slayer clung together on the ground as their ragged breathing filled the silence. A large neko lay across their legs, blonde fur stained red, as she looked up at them worriedly.

Turning away from the heart wrenching scenes, she held her hand out to the monster walking closer to her. "Is this truly worth the cost?" She asked him quietly, "My family and yours torn to pieces for power you don't need, Katarite?"

Tentacles shot out, wrapping around her waist while drawing her to him. "Would you offer to me both things I want most in this world, little Tori? I would allow them to live even though they attacked me." He made no move to take the shinning sliver from her hand.

She sighed greatly, the weight of the world upon her. "They were just in their assault and you know that. As for the other, the first would own you more than you it and the second I have no control over." She reached inside his robe, pulling a nearly black jewel out. She placed both in her palm, covering it with the other hand. When she opened them again, the completed jewel lay there, swirling in bright purple and dark violet. "Make your choice, the outcome depends upon you now." She held her hand out to him again.

"How cruel you are, priestess," His ruby eyes glittered, "you show me all that I want knowing that I cannot have it. Must it be one or the other?" he smiled casually, making her angry. He had a true smile, though there was little good in him, she hated when he was being fake.

"That is truly funny, coming from you." The anger in her voice making his smile fade and a baleful light shine in him. Undaunted and ready to be done with what fate had in store, she glared up at him, "Make your choice." Sorrow and anger warred within her, but under it all one thought, one feeling bled through her.

"As you would have it then, pet." He sneered, his hand covering her open palm as his lips crashed down upon hers.

After Thoughts: Well, there you go! I hope that this tale will capture your attention as it has mine. Normally, if I had to pick a single pairing I like the best for this anime, (just for general info, I tend to like the polyamorous route involving many) I probably would ship Kagome and Sesshomaru the most, but this particular fanfic grabbed ahold of me and would not let go. Also, I forget to mention in my fair warnings, all characters will, most likely, be OOC for some or all of this fic and this does not follow the original plot line of Inuyasha. Anywho, Laters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Thanks:** To SesshomaruFreak who looked over this chapter, Hail to the grammar queen, cause I just don't pay close enough attention when I get lost in la la land, Thanks!

 _ **Though my Lips would speak elegant Lies,**_

 _ **You can see beyond Their vicious Bite**_ ,

The Pain Life Can Bring:

The blue light faded into the old well, leaving Kagome looking up at white puffy clouds framed by the ancient wood. She nearly tingled with anticipation at the thought of being with Inuyasha again. They had grown much closer over the years of traveling together and she had fallen hard for him. She was so certain that he returned her feelings, at least in part. It allowed her to have hope for their future, even though another, lost to him, still held a part of his heart. Smiling widely, she climbed upward. Once free, she turned her face up to the sun, letting it warm her after the chill of the well. Then she made her way through the now familiar forest that held her best friend's name. It was not long before a memorable feeling pulled her off the well-worn path.

Inuyasha rushed toward the woman resting at the base of an old tree, its roots fanning out behind her. "Kikyo." he whispered, blind to all but her.

"Inuyasha." She greeted him, quietly. She had no idea how to react to her once love. In truth, none of her feelings had changed from that time, she still loved him deeply and craved his presence as the living craved food and drink, but she was no longer really alive. All of her anger had been placed rightfully on Naraku, however it left her with a profound sadness in its place. The life that they would have shared was gone like a wonderful dream that you could not remember, no matter how hard you tried to.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting near her. His hands reached out on their own accord as if to touch her, but he reluctantly pulled back, his golden eyes intense with emotions. This is the first time they had met privately since he had revealed Naraku's treachery to her. He longed to hold her as he once did. She did carry the smell of ash with her, but her natural scent far overcame it, as welcome to him as his own breath. In his very center, he hoped that he could find a way for them to spend their lives together this time, after the hunt to find the jewel shards ended and Naraku was defeated. There had to be a way, even if it was just to spend it by her side as he was now.

"Why have you come?" she asked evenly, avoiding his question. She was very weak at that moment, the souls she required for her half-life were nearly depleted. She tried to release them before they completely disappeared so that they could continue on their journey to the after, but it made it so that she had to collect them more often. The piece of soul that she had from the girl Kagome allowed her to remain conscious while her soul collectors ventured out. The young woman was an enigma to her. It seemed that her soul was one of many, almost as if she were reincarnated from several beings, herself included. She also shared some of her traits, one being an affection for a certain silver haired inuyokai.

"I have been worried about you." he told her, leaning closer to her. "I have never stopped thinking about you, not for one second, Kikyo."

She gasped, her head jerked toward him. "Why? Why say such things to me, Inuyasha?" Her eyes burned though she had no tears to give, "It has been fifty years and I live not. You should find someone warm and living to…"

"I love you." he interrupted her, "It has not been fifty years for us and I will never love another the way that I love you." He took her cool hand into his own. "Stay with me. We can try to find a way to make you whole again, but even if we can't, just stay with me, Kikyo." He did not feel whole without her. Kagome was an amazing friend and she comforted him, but Kikyo had his heart. There was a time when he had been confused by such feelings, but no more. He had yet to explain to Kagome, wishing to put off any pain he would cause.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said, stunned. She reached out and touched his face, closing her eyes as he kissed her, the warmth of his body spreading to hers. Neither noticed the sharp gasp, cut quickly off.

Kagome could not believe what her senses were telling her. Her ears told her that he could not love any but Kikyo, her eyes proved what she had heard. Her hands cut off the bitter sounds of her mouth as her heart dropped, breaking in pieces that echoed silently throughout her body.

Tremors started beneath her skin as her vision blurred. Unable to stand the sight of their love any longer, she ran blindly away, still undetected by the reunited couple lost in one another. She had been a silent witness from the moment he had entered the small clearing, about to offer her help to her rival. Kagome flew over the forest floor, vines and tree branches becoming whips against her body, unnoticed even when thin strips of blood began to trickle down her skin in several places. For what seemed like hours, she fled, not knowing or caring where she ended up so long as she was far away from them.

Suddenly, her ankle twisted, throwing her off balance. The jarring pain woke her from her flight and she grabbed the nearest tree in an effort to catch herself. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, her breathing harsh and ragged, and her ankle throbbed in waves that spread out through her foot and up her leg. Seeing a larger tree with overhanging branches that would provide some shelter, she drug herself against its base and tried to get her bearings. "Stupid." She whispered to herself for a number of reasons.

"I would agree with you and add pathetic as well," a low, horribly familiar voice stated from above her. "It is quite sickening just watching them, isn't it?"

Eyes wide and terrified, Kagome looked up to see the very last person, besides Inuyasha, that she wished to see at that moment. "N..Naraku?" Somebody, somewhere hated her guts and cursed her, had to be, she thought as he pushed back the hood on his white pelt he wore often, revealing long, dark hair and blood red eyes glinting down at her.

In the flesh, unbeknownst to the young priestess. He had been drawn out, again, he thought angrily, by the desire to see Kikyo. Honestly, he could not see Onigumo's fascination with her, nor understand it. Still, it was a part of him, for the moment. At least this time had been mildly amusing, seeing the look on the girl's face as the mutt poured his heart out to his lover. She looked as if she had been stabbed repetitively. It made his lips curl slightly. Perhaps here was a chance to break apart their merry little band. To date, only them and the western lord, Sesshomaru, had come close to defeating him. "And you would be Kagome, the substitute priestess, correct?" The glare she shot him nearly made him chuckle.

"I am not a substitute." she muttered. Kagome was afraid, but there was not a whole lot she could do if he decided to attack her right then. She had no weapon, her leg was too injured to run, and she bled from many cuts and bruises, he could follow her trail easily. Hoping for time before he made any such move, she lay back against the tree and worked on catching her breath. She did have the ability to purify with touch, should he get close enough. The thought was mildly comforting. Why was he here, so close to the well? Naraku had not made an attempt on them here in over a year, preferring to send out his incarnations while they were out searching for jewel shards. At that thought, she sensed them, a large jewel shard and a few little ones he carried on him. This actually was Naraku, not a doll sent for spying. "Why are you here?" she asked, shivering a bit.

"I need not explain my purpose to you, girl." he said, looking back in the direction of the lovers. He could tell that they had left, heading back toward the village. The stupid inu had yet to pay attention to his miko's blood that left a blazing trail straight to them. There had to be a way to use this to his advantage.

Kagome heard something in his voice she could not quite describe, something between longing and bitterness. "Oh, that's right," She wrapped her arms around her legs, drawing them to her chest, her head resting on the rough bark of the tree, "You loved her, too." The fear was beginning to leave her as her mind numbed. There was just too much in to short a time for her to process. She closed her eyes and gave into it.

Naraku snorted, startling her. "Love," he sounded vastly amused at the thought of it. "Hardly. The thief Onigumo obsessed over her. The first kind touch he had ever known and his greatest desire was to corrupt it. Love had nothing to do with it."

Kagome stared up at him, oddly curious. She really did not know too much of their enemy, only what had happened when her companions had encountered him. She had never really had direct dealings with him, though she had helped defeat several of his incarnations. "Why had he never known kindness?" Surely even a thief could have friends and family who cared for them.

Sympathy was perhaps one of his favorite tools. He could play on this girl's emotions and pity to cause dissension and mistrust in the group. There were so many ways he could use that to his advantage in their ongoing battle. His lips twitched with the desire to smirk as a small thrill sparked within his blood. Let the games begin. The great thing was he would not even have to lie, as is so often the case, the truth was far more painful than the falsehoods people made up. "Why would he have?" Naraku looked up at the sky, feeling her eyes upon him. "Onigumo was a person born to cruelty. His mother was a camp follower, selling her body for the things that she desired the most. From the moment he could walk, she ignored him or used him to fetch for her like a well-trained dog. After only a few years, she sold him to a band of crooks for drugs and some coin." He had found her in his teen years and cut off her head, but Naraku left that detail out, though the memory of it played in his mind sometimes. "The men were no kinder, often beating him until he could not move do to some minor mistake or drunkenness. This is how he was nourished until one day, he snapped. He was about eleven, I believe, he killed one of the strongest of them by sneaking in behind him after one such beating and stabbing him repetitively. They found him sitting on top of the body, surrounded in blood."

Kagome could not look away from him, his face devoid of anything as he relayed events that he must remember in colorful, horrific detail. "The leader of the group liked what he saw and made the boy his new pet. Nearly seven years later, Onigumo took his head and became the new leader." He finished the tale, looking down at her. Her eyes glistened with fresh, unshed tears. She really was so much softer than Kikyo. The older priestess would have tried to feel pity, but more for duty than any actual feeling for a miserable wretch like the thief. Perfect. He jumped from the tree, landing before her, enjoying the way her eyes widened. He reached out and caught one tear that escaped on his fingertip. "Do not pity him, or me, girl. It will only bring you trouble." He grinned at her confusion before quickly moving away, out of her sight. The mutt had finally caught on and was crashing through the forest at a rapid rate. "We will meet again." She barely heard before she lost sight of the jewel shards he carried.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, not far from where he and Kikyo were earlier. He had been careless with his friend again. After he had taken Kikyo to Keade's, he noticed that it was well past the time Kagome should have returned from home. Miroku and Sango had not seen her at all and Shippo was away with family they had discovered after a recent jewel hunt. He went to the well. Dread filled him as he followed her fresh scent. The first trace of blood he found was on a tree right by where they had been, a clear view of them. He should have sensed her, he touched where the bark had cut into her hand. He should have told her before this. He quickly took off in the direction she had gone. Inuyasha could read the signs of her passage, guilt eating at him with every stumble, every drop of blood spilt until one scent stopped him cold. "Naraku." His heart began to pound as he sped up. He did not stop again until he found her, sitting under an overhanging branch, her head resting on her knees as she looked at him with tear stained eyes. "Are you…"

"He did not hurt me." she said softly. Kagome was not ready to see him and was very confused by Naraku's parting words. The best she could figure, he was trying to mess with her head, as he was well known for. Letting thoughts of him fade away, she faced the problem before her. She knew in her heart that he had made her no promises and did not love her as she did him. She had been casting dreams into the wind like the foolish teenager she was. Not being able to hold his gaze, she closed her eyes on the sight of him.

"Kagome, I didn't know you were there. I…" he stopped, not knowing what to say. He was not sorry that he loved Kikyo, nor telling her so. He was sorry that Kagome had to find out the way she had.

"Would you have changed it if you had?" she asked, her voice choked with a fresh wave of tears.

"I love her, Kagome." he simply said, wishing she would look at him.

"I know." She took a deep breath and raised her head, looking at the spot where Naraku had been perched. "I knew you did not love me the way I do you. I even understand, but it does not seem to stop the pain of it." She laughed sadly.

"Are you going to leave?" he asked, a light breeze tugging at his hair and red robes. He did not want to lose his friend, the first to love and accept him just the way he was.

"No." she said after a while. "I still have things to do here and I am still your friend. It will take time to get over and used to the way it will be, but my place is still here." Kagome did believe that with all her might. Mystical time traveling wells did not just randomly appear for no reason. She had a destiny and was now beginning to understand why her grandfather sounded sad when he told her such things.

He nodded, grateful for her at the same time ashamed of his own selfishness. This would hurt her for some time, but he could not ask her to change her mind. "I know you will like her when you get to know her, Kagome."

She just smiled despondently and began to rise, wincing as she put weight on her leg. "Let's go back so I can clean up. I do need to tell you that I think Naraku was spying on her, but he did not give a reason. Perhaps you should keep close to her for a while." The words tasted like ashes in her mouth, but her heart told her they were the right ones.

"I will." he swore, then he saw the pain on her face as she took a step forward. "You're hurt!" he said, starting to come to her.

Kagome raised her hand, stopping him. "Don't, please. I can make it on my own. I think it best if you give me some distance for a bit," her voice caught.

"Kagome…" His eyes pleaded with her to understand and not shut him out.

"I can take you, Kagome." Miroku said, popping out of some bushes behind them. He felt the moment needed a little lift. Besides, though his heart belonged to Sango, Kagome felt really good and womanly in his arms. The opportunity would not come often.

She braced herself against the tree. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Kagome muttered, grateful not to be alone with Inuyasha anymore. She needed to get her head and heart straight before they spoke alone again. As ridiculous as it may seem, she wanted to be able to wish them well and mean it.

"Of course it isn't." Sango brushed by the disappointed monk, shaking her head. That man drove her nuts. She stepped around Inuyasha, checking the desire to hit him, knowing that the heart wants what it wants and in most cases, there was not a damn thing you could do about it. "Come on, Kagome, Kirara can take you." She braced her under her arm and helped her over to where the fire Neko had changed, orange flames dying down.

"Thank you, Sango." Her words were filled with gratitude.

"Anytime." She smiled as she climbed on behind her friend, leaving the two men behind as they headed to the village they all now called home. How all this would impact the future she just didn't know. She gently rubbed Kagome's back as she shook with silent cries, Kirara slowing to allow her the time she needed for her pain to bleed from her eyes and heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Though My Mind is twisted,**_

 _ **I wonder if Yours is right**_ ,

 **Things in a new Light** :

Months had passed since that fateful day in the woods. How dramatic it sounded, even to her, when her mind went over the events of that time. She had spent three days trapped in the past with an uncomfortable Kikyo and a pacing Inuyasha. She had not allowed him to approach her, not that she was mean about it, but she had become the queen of avoidance over those few days. She remembered the day she had left to spend a month in her own time. Kagome did not tell Inuyasha goodbye at all. It was Kikyo she had finally spoken to.

"You are well enough to climb from the well, now child." Keade had said, knowing that it was what she wanted to hear the most. Kikyo came in, hearing what she had said.

"Thank you." Kagome hugged the older woman and rose to gather her things with only the slightest limp.

"Will you not even tell him farewell?" Kikyo asked. She hurt for her love, knowing that Kagome was special to him and had kept him going the whole time when she herself was trying to harm him. She would be forever grateful for the young priestess for those dark days. She could not even say she was jealous of her anymore. They were all just uncomfortable around each other, like the atmosphere was teeming with electricity and their auras shocked one another.

"I can't right now." Kagome told her. "I need time away. Please just let him know that I will return. I am hardly the first seventeen year old to suffer a broken heart, in time I know that it will fade when I can truly accept that he loves you and not me. My head understands it, but the rest of me is screaming in denial and it hurts to be near him and you." Against her will, tears had formed in her eyes. "Tell him not to come, not to worry, and that I will return when I can. Please Kikyo." It was their first time she had actually said her name since she had come across them. The priestess nodded and allowed her to pass by undeterred.

Kagome had gone home and spent the first few weeks crying and wallowing, her mother bringing her comfort foods and telling her it would be alright. The next few, she made herself get up and go on with life. It would take far longer than a few weeks to get over what she had felt for him, but she did not have the luxury of time. There was the jewel to find and people who counted on her. She did feel that eventually, her love for him would not lessen, but change. This allowed her to move on one slow step at a time until she felt that she could face them again.

He had been there at the well, just like so many times before, his hand stretched out to help her. With a bittersweet smile, she took it and their relationship started anew. She threw her best efforts into training, going as far to ask Kikyo for help with her archery. Miroku helped with her spiritual training and Sango offered to teach her how to fight in close quarters, with or without a weapon. Kagome fell into her pallet every night exhausted, but content. She still felt twinges of pain when the two were openly affectionate with each other, but she would just smile and look away. Time was indeed a great healer, but it sure took its slow ass time about it, she often thought. Now, they were on the road once more, tales of yokai going crazy in a distant village making them think that a jewel shard was behind it.

Naraku watched her through Kanna's mirror. Since that day, he no longer felt the need to see Kikyo, his eyes never straying to her as he kept an eye on his next target. He had been surprised to learn that she was from the future, a tidbit he had caught from her friends while they awaited her return. It made her all the more interesting. She was the key to breaking them, he just had to worm his way inside her. Originally he was going to play on her anger and sorrow, but she seemed to be leaving it farther behind her as each day passed. She was also becoming physically stronger, he could almost see her maturing as each day passed. He needed to get close to her again and find out her weaknesses and the best way to proceed. He smirked to himself, it would also be a good time to steal the jewel shard they were after.

They arrived in the village just as the sky began to darken, shades of lavender and violet graced the horizon as pinks and golds faded behind the distant mountain range. Soon, Miroku worked his special brand of persuasion, providing them with a comfortable hut for the night. They were told that it was giant insects that had been plaguing them, attacking every few days, taking off with people and wrecking the place. They were expected to return at any time, their last strike two days prior. The group settled into sleep, the women resting behind a silkscreen, while the men retired by the fire.

Kagome rolled over to her back and sighed heavily. It seemed sleep was not for her that night. "You are restless, Kagome. What is it?" Kikyo asked her as she stood, tucking the sheathed dagger Sango had taught her to use on the side of the jeans she had slipped back on.

"I don't know. Just one of those days, I guess. I'm going to walk around a bit." She told her, ignoring the worried look she was giving her. Who knew that Kikyo would turn into a mother hen? She looked after Kagome as she once had Keade, or tried to. Kagome could be quite stubborn at times. "I won't be long and I will stay within sight of the village torches." She assured her.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha demanded as she tried to slip out the door.

"I know perfectly well you heard all that." She smiled reassuringly at him. "I'll be right back." She promised again.

"I could accompany you, Kagome." Miroku's hopeful voice tickled her. She just shook her head and slipped out the door. The night was peaceful, only the sounds of crickets surrounding woods and the soft murmur of the village guard breaking the silence. She nodded to them as she passed, their suspicious looks making her smile. She found a lot of people mistook her for a yokai, especially when she wore her more modern clothing. It was amazing to her how jeans and a t-shirt were so threatening to people of this time.

She felt a tug on her senses. A jewel shard was close. Slowly, she made her way toward it, one shard becoming many. A dark shadow lay just beyond the village lights, moving farther back when she came closer. With one thoughtful glance at the hut where her friends were sleeping, Kagome slipped into the darkness to see what it was he wanted. She had been gathering information on him since last they met, though not much was known about him really, one thing was certain. Each move was well planned out and methodical.

"If it isn't the little bird in a cage." His low voice came just to the left of her almost as soon as she had left the lighted area.

Kagome grimaced. "I hate that game." She muttered. How it had survived to her time, only the kami's knew. She tensed at the sound of him laughing softly. "Are you behind the attacks on this village?" she asked him, her hand falling on the dagger's hilt.

"I am truly offended." He said, not sounding it at all. "I have not threatened you in a very long time, priestess."

"Are you?" She asked again.

Naraku wanted to laugh out right. She was as scary to him as a child's toy, yet she was trying to question him. He was tempted sorely to intimidate her or show her how helpless she was against him, but that would not suit him at this moment. "I am merely passing through." He told her as he began to circle around her, "I had heard of a possible jewel shard."

Kagome could see that, after all, he was hunting them just as much as they were, however, it was not normal for him to come himself. "What is it you want with me?" she asked next, "You deliberately drew my attention, why?" Something was up here, she was certain of it.

He moved closer to her, "Perhaps I am curious about you. You are the only one in Inuyasha's group who has no history between us. Why do you hunt me with the rest?" Talk to me, girl, fall into my trap as you did the last time, he thought to himself. He was still searching the best way to get under her skin.

"I hunt the jewel shards, it is my responsibility to make the jewel whole and take it from this world. I would stop any one from causing harm to others if I can." She told him. "You deliberately hurt people for a horrible reason, and that is enough for me to wish to stop you."

"Hmmm." He continued to circle her, coming closer with each revolution. "And you think I had no good reason for the things that I do? All the yokai that bound themselves to Onigumo, including the spider that burned him, sought the sacred jewel. It smolders within me like an unquenchable thirst to possess it." He stopped just a few feet before her. "I would also mention that I only use whatever means necessary to gain the jewel, it is not personal really."

"What you did to Kikyo and Inuyasha was not personal?" Disbelief dripped from every word.

"That was different, part of Onigumo's wish granted by the yokai he fused with. It was personal for that part of me at the forefront at that time, since then, my mind has settled into one entity, Naraku. I have memories and some left over feelings from those creatures, but am completely different." He was very close to her now. He cocked his head to the side, studying her. "Why is it you seek to understand me, little Tori?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the nickname, but she let it pass. "I don't know. Something tells me I need to. You wish to corrupt the jewel, turning it black with malice, I wish to purify it and find a way to release those inside that prison. I have memories that do not belong to me as well and lately, I get the feeling that it cannot be fully purified or wished away. There is no true unselfish wish." She was speaking the words out loud for the first time, more to herself than the one in front of her. It made no sense that she would confess such things to their worst enemy rather than the friends closest to her.

"You do not understand my purpose and I do not understand yours. The shikon no toma holds great power, even for good. Why would you not seek to use it, but destroy it instead?" It was a puzzle to him, power was meant to be used.

She shook her head slightly, having no idea how to make him understand, or if he even really wanted to. Could Naraku be changed? She thought back on the story of Onigumo's past and on the others that made up his conscious. Kagome seriously doubted that any of them knew compassion in all their existences, is it so strange that it was lacking in him? Leaving that disturbing thought behind, she backtracked to his early comment. "Miroku and Sango were not personal either?"

He smirked, this girl was really something else. "Are you interested in my side of things? I do not think good and noble priestess are supposed to seek reason in their pursuit to destroy all the things they are told are evil."

She understood what he meant. A prime example was most of her half yokai friends like Inuyasha and Jeneji. They were often abused just because of their parentage with no thought to what they were really like. In fact, most yokai were not bad at all, thought they did not live by human standards because they weren't human. Still most holy people would kill a kind yokai as well as an evil one just because they were different from human. "I would like to know why you choose to torment my friends, yes."

"Very well, I shall tell you of the monk's wind tunnel." The longer she stayed there with him, the greater chance he had at finding a weakness. "I was still newly formed, my mind just beginning to settle. I was resting in a small village in the form of a beautiful woman simply because it was easier at the time to find shelter in that form. I may have caused some minor mayhem searching for information on the jewel. Along comes this monk, pious and lecherous in equal measure. He tried to destroy me, I was keeping to myself when he attacked me." he told her, his tone perfectly factual.

"You cursed him to die horribly and all of his children after him. Doesn't that seem just a little extreme?" Kagome actually thought that anyone would have protected themselves, but he went way overboard.

"He made me angry. I never claimed to be good in any way, it's better if you remember that." His eyes darkened dangerously.

"That is the second time you have warned me away from you." The fact that he wanted her to stay distant fascinated her. There was something she needed to know from him, something that was connected to the jewel, she was positive of it.

"This is the last time I will do so. It is not on me if you answer the call again, pet." Something about the way her eyes widened amused him. A thought came to his mind. She did not really fear him enough as a monster, having fought and won too many of the battles between their two sides, however… a wicked grin spread across his face at his thoughts, causing her to step back instinctively.

"Don't call me that." She said, a little tremor in her voice. She did not like the nervous way he was beginning to make her feel. He chucked, stepping closer still.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice rang loudly, disturbing the quiet. She turned quickly in his direction, barely making him out as he rushed toward her.

Naraku grimaced. Just when he found his opening, the puppy had to interfere. He took that last step, bringing himself well within her personal space, pressed fully against her back. "Kagome, Kagome," he whispered next to her ear, "Who is standing behind you." She shivered hard enough for him to feel, his laughter fading as he sped away. As a man, she was terrified of him, how sweet. Many plans and avenues began to take shape in his dark mind. His blood warmed with the challenge of it, making a terrible grin spread across his face.

Kagome gasped and turned around only to find him gone. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! Her mind screamed. She gripped her arms, trying to dispel the tremors he had left behind.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said quieter, putting her behind him. "Naraku is here, are you ok?" he asked before he caught the scent coming from her and the strange look in her eyes. "He touched you!" He began searching for injuries, even though he smelled no blood.

"I'm alright." She brushed his hands away. It was a lie. She was horribly confused over what had just taken place. "Let's go back inside." Kagome slowly made her way back to the hut. Mind games, that had to be it, he was always playing mind games.

"Mind games?" Miroku asked, having heard her comment under her breath.

"She met with Naraku." Inuyasha said, worried for his friend. Something was definitely off. Naraku had had her alone twice, once when she was extremely vulnerable and had made no attempt to harm her. It did not make sense. "What did he say to you?"

"Ah, I'm very tired, can we discuss it in the morning?" She asked, moving toward the silk screen.

"I do not think that it can wait, Kagome." Kikyo said, coming to her. Sango following behind her, nodding.

"We need to know what he is up to." Inuyasha added. "It would not hurt for you to tell us about the other time, either." he added, looking away.

Taking a deep breath, she sat down near the fire, one hand still rubbing the goosebumps from her skin. "Ok, I will tell you, but after that, I am going to rest. We still have a battle coming up and I am so tired, you can discuss it without me and let me know theories tomorrow." She started with the first time, glossing over the emotional bits, none of them were comfortable with hashing that out again. She paused in the telling of this second meeting, then ending it at his warning. She didn't want to worry them too much and there was no significant information in that last part. She failed to notice Inuyasha reaching for her, nor Kikyo restraining him with a gentle hand upon his arm. When she was through, she laid down and shut out the world, allowing sleep to pull her into its sheltering arms.

Four set around the gently crackling fire, watching its colorful dance as though it would reveal the answers they sought. Naraku was acting out of character, obviously targeting Kagome, but for what? So far he had made no move to harm her. Kikyo was the first to voice her concerns. Being fairly new to the group, she hoped that they would understand what she was meaning to say. "I think I may know what he is doing." She interrupted their silent reflections. "He may be trying to turn her against us, to use her to bring darkness to the jewel."

"Kagome would never do that." Inuyasha said firmly.

"We know that." She continued, covering his hand with her own, "but he doesn't. He picked up on her anger and hurt that day, it's in his very nature to try to use that against her and us."

Sango agreed. "It would not be too different from how he used my family's deaths to make me come after you, Inuyasha."

Miroku chuckled, "He's going to fail miserably. Kagome could never bring harm even to someone she didn't like unless they did something truly horrible. From the sound of her muttering, she's already caught on to him."

"Still, I think we need to make sure he doesn't have the chance again. She goes nowhere alone for a while." Inuyasha insisted.

"Agreed." Sango said while Miroku nodded

.

"Will she stand for it?" Kikyo asked. The young priestess grew more independent as each day passed.

"I will tell her in the morning," the inu grimaced. It was not a conversation he looked forward to.

 **FreakyPoet:** K, guys, hope you are having fun, cause I am! Special thanks to SesshomaruFreak for looking over this chapter for me, you rocks!


	4. Chapter 4

_Though my Blood boils for it,_

 _I will not take your Life,_

Shocking Developments:

Kagome sat on the covered porch of their hut the next morning, the first to rise. Strange thoughts danced in her head as she thought of her previous meetings with Naraku. She wondered at her desire to know why he chose to do the things he did, why she needed to know more about how things came to be as they were. Lately, when she meditated, her mind filled with images and thoughts that were not her own. She was certain that some of them belonged to Midoriko as well as other priestesses. There were also flashes of a royal court from sometime in the past she could not pin down. She knew that she needed to share this with her friends, but it never seemed like the right time.

It all started soon after she had a large jewel shard, along with several smaller ones together with her while she slept. Normally she would have left them in her bag close by or in a little glass jar under her pillow, but this time they were touching her skin, held in her hand while she rested. Kagome had not intended to fall asleep. At first she was afraid that the shikon no toma was trying to tempt her like it did most humans, but they were not telling her to do anything, just showing her pictures of the past of women that looked a lot like her. Kagome knew in her heart that it was her fate to undo the shikon no toma and she thought that maybe those voices and images were guiding her. It was the same kind of feeling that made her want to know more about Naraku, almost like he needed to play a part in its destruction. She sighed deeply, the weight of it heavy on her mind.

"Kagome, you look worried." Miroku sat beside her, opening his arms wide, "Come, let me hold you and you can unburden your mind." He smiled like a child receiving candy.

Kagome laughed. "I think I'll pass, but thanks."

"The offer is open any time you might need my guidance or comfort." His eyes twinkled, but she knew how he meant it. The man just flirted as naturally as breathing. As if to prove that point, he hopped up to help a young woman of the village passing by, burdened with a load of fire wood.

"I swear, that man." Sango muttered from behind her. She took Miroku's seat, already dressed in her slayer clothes in anticipation of the yokai attacking.

"It doesn't seem to bother you the way that it did." Kagome said, nodding over to where Miroku had the woman giggling.

"Yeah, it used to." she smiled wryly, "Then I did a little Miroku study and noticed a few things about him that I had not before."

"Like what?" Kagome asked, intrigued. Sango and Miroku had been engaged for a while now, but she had been so wrapped up in her own drama, she had not even acknowledged it yet. She really owed her friend some girl time.

"Like he flirts more openly with you because to him you are safe. One, you do not take him seriously, two you are my friend and you would never do a friend that way and he knows that I know that too. Therefore, safe flirt." Kagome chuckled with her. "I also noticed that he always knows where I am, even when he's playing around like now." She smiled. "Watch, you'll see what I mean." Sango stood, walking down the few step and began to do some stretches. That was not unusual, but Kagome watched Miroku's face as she had been told. It was not long before his cheeks began to redden a little and he made some excuse. The next moment, he was by Sango's side. He also manage to catch her when she was bending down, taking advantage of the perfect opportunity to grope her curves. Kagome just barely caught Sango's wink before she yelled at him. She just realized that it had been a long time since Sango had hit him for such an offense. She laughed, happy for them.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stood in the doorway, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his red robes.

Uh oh, she thought. That was his mature stance. She liked to think of it as his alpha pose, which meant that he was going to try to order her to or not to do something. Kagome decided that she would be reasonable if he was willing to be, noting that Kikyo peeked worriedly over his shoulder. For women who shared pieces of the same soul, they did not understand each other very well. Now that she was no longer carrying a torch, it was time for the two of them to talk. Well, soon, anyway, she added in her head. "What is it?" she asked neutrally.

Inuyasha swallowed. Their relationship had changed, he could no longer make demands and expect her to listen. They had both matured past the arguing stage, so he was going to try something he had not before. He was going to ask. "We think Naraku is targeting you in an attempt to use you against us. He probably thinks that you hate me and Kikyo now and wants to help it grow to farther taint the jewel."

"I can see where that would be a possibility were I truly angry at you, but I'm not anymore." She was sure there was more to Naraku's intentions. He did not even try to stir her anger or sorrow. All he really did was confuse the shit out of her. If she had not known better, she would have thought he was making a pass at her.

"Even so, you should not go anywhere alone for a while." Kikyo said softly, knowing that Inuyasha was having trouble making it not sound like an order.

"You all think that that is necessary?" she asked, not liking the idea. She needed moments to herself to think and stay focused.

"We do. Please, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, almost growling at the shocked look on her face. "What?"

"Well, if you want it that bad, I guess I will have to agree." Kagome looked out over the village where Sango and Miroku still play-fought, "but only for a while."

He grumbled a little, but accepted that that was as good as he was going to get from her. They did not get the chance to say more as dozens of large mantis yokai swarmed the village, smashing through homes and sending people bolting in terror. Inuyasha's movements were limited, unable to use his sword's full potential without harming them. He charged forward, meeting them head on, taking two in his first swing.

Sango jumped on Kirara's back, leaping into the air. From there she cleared the path with her hireikotsu, allowing Miroku to direct villagers away from the battle, guarding their escape.

Blue and purple lights flashed as many of the giant insects fell to priestess purifying arrows, both woman watching for any sign of the shikon no toma. Kagome felt the slight tug of it just outside of their field of vision, the feeling splitting into two separate auras. "Kikyo?" She raised her voice to be heard over the chaos.

"I know." The older woman replied, her eyes frantically searching for her love. Seconds later, she spotted him, his claws dissolving another foe. "Inuyasha, there are two!" She shouted. He met her gaze and followed where she gestured.

"Got it!" He ran, leaving the hoard to the women and Miroku, ready to take out the jewel shards, hopefully ending the battle.

Naraku watched, downwind of the mutt, being careful not to catch the priestesses' attention. He noticed that Kagome had almost turned in his direction before the other shards had caught her notice. Kikyo, for all her experience, did not show any sign of awareness. The mayhem below him was boring to him. There was no real point, just mindless yokai giving into baser needs, no plan or reasoning behind it. It was nearly impossible to just watch as the jewel was put to no good use but mindless slaughter. Not that he had never used mindless slaughter to his advantage, but it had always been with a goal in mind. He kept watching anyway, looking for any opening to disturb the new object of his affection, the thought making him chuckle to himself, or to steal the jewel shards from them.

Just as Inuyasha made the edge of the village, two huge yokai that towered over the rest appeared. They moved fast, in the blink of an eye, they split. One rushed toward Inuyasha and the other toward the fleeing villagers. "Where're they at?!" he yelled, facing it head on, fang ready.

"Forehead." Kikyo told him, readying an arrow.

"The other is in the chest" Kagome said. They were damn quick, she thought to herself as Inuyasha tried to keep up with it. She tried to pin the other down with her arrows. Unsuccessful, she ran after it as it barreled toward where Sango and Miroku were slaying the last of the smaller ones and helping protect the last of the people emptying out of their homes. She could hear the sound of metal clashing behind her. A quick glance told her the creatures forearms were steel and razor sharp, a benefit of the jewel shard, no doubt. Just great, she added to herself, pushing more speed from her legs.

Kikyo watched patiently for an opening. Soon, Inuyasha maneuvered the yokai perfectly and she let her arrow fly. The blue streak sunk into the insect's arm, severing it from its body. Using the opportunity, Inuyasha jumped off its knee, gaining height. He brought his sword down on its neck, sending the head flying to land nearly at Kikyo's feet. Kikyo pulled the shard from its flesh, purifying it as she did.

"One down." Inuyasha said, coming to her side.

Kagome was nearly there. There was a nagging sensation pulling at her attention. Somewhere nearby were more jewel shards, many jewel shards. It seem Naraku had returned and was watching them from somewhere up high. She put the knowledge aside, she would deal with him if he showed himself, and right now a bigger problem lay before her. Sango had begun trying to hold the giant bug off, but it was too fast, knocking her and Kirara to the ground. Miroku rushed to her side, the last of the villagers safely away. Crouching in front of her, his hand went to his prayer beads as a last resort.

Kagome closed in on it, the mantis distracted by the smell of Sango's blood from some minor wounds. Firing an arrow, she pinned its leg to the ground, making it stumble. As quick as she could, she stuck her dagger in its chest, removing the jewel shard before it flung her and it out of his way. It was so focused on the three on the ground before it, it failed to notice that the jewel was gone from it and it began to shrink. Kagome got up, purified jewel shard in hand, just in time to see Miroku unleash his wind tunnel. The yokai dug its limbs into the ground, trying to get away. Slowly, it moved backwards, its body disappearing into the black void of Miroku's hand. In a last ditch effort, the insect hooked it's still sharp arms into the edges of the wind tunnel and tried to pull itself out. To Kagome's horror, it sliced right through his skin, making the cursed hole impossibly wide as it was forced into its depths.

Miroku screamed, falling to his knees, clutching his cursed hand. Sango wrapped her arms around his waist, clinging to his back even when he yelled at her to leave. "In this life and the next, remember monk." she told him, reminding him of the day they agreed to be together. The wind increased wildly. Huts and some animals that had been left behind flew into the ever widening wound. Inuyasha tried to make it to them, but had to slam his blade into the ground, holding on to it and Kikyo to keep from getting pulled in as well.

This isn't happening, Kagome thought, this is not going to happen. There had to be away. When nothing else came to mind, she called out, "Naraku!" He started the curse and he could damn well end it. Her eyes sparkled with anger and unshed tears.

"You called, little birdie?" He asked, appearing by her side. He took in the scene before him with something akin to amusement. Inuyasha looked like a rabid dog hanging on to a bone. He had no thoughts for those about to lose their life. He was curious as to why she had called for him, never expecting such a thing.

"Take the curse from Miroku." she commanded.

"The monk?" Naraku looked over at him. "Why?"

Kagome clenched her fists in an effort not to strike him. "It is taking him, end it. If you will, I will give you this jewel shard." She held it out, knowing he would need enticement. It made little difference in the grand scheme of things. Eventually they would have to get all the shards from him anyway, what is one more?

"Tempting, really, but not enough, pet." He had a thought. He needed more time with her to make his half formed plans work. This could be a very good opening. "Come with me."

"No. I will give you an hour of my time." Kagome came back. It was hard to concentrate with Miroku's life in the balance. She would worry about the why later.

"Do better," he returned, flipping the hood of his white pelt back.

Think brain, she screamed inside. An idea came to her as the wind increased around them, pulling at their clothing. "I will come to you every night of the new moon." Kagome said, quickly.

"And the jewel shard?" He asked pleasantly. One full night a month was more than Naraku had expected, but it would definitely help him determine how to use her.

"Yes." Kagome hissed.

"Deal." He said. Concentrating on the monk, the spider yokai pulled at the threads of the curse he had laid so many years ago. It was harder than it would have been because Miroku had been born with it, but Naraku dissolved it fairly rapidly. Miroku fell back into Sango, his whole arm burning with agony, as the wind tunnel collapsed, sealing itself away. It left behind a large scar that started in the center of his palm and cut back across it, winding through his fingers and down his wrist. He only had a glimpse of it before passing out from the sheer amount of pain.

"Will he be alright?" She asked forgetting who she was speaking to.

"Most likely. Of course I have never removed one of my curses before, so I could not say. My shard?" he held his hand out. Inuyasha began shouting, pulling his sword from the ground. Kagome placed it in his palm, jumping when his hand curled around her own. Naraku pulled her close to him, whispering against her. "Tomorrow night, I will come for you, little tori." He laughed as she jerked away, a shiver running through her. The expressions on her face were just too entertaining. He left in a cloud of miasma, the mutt still chasing after him.

She glared at his retreating figure for a moment then went to Miroku's side, Sango holding his head in her lap. "Will he be alright?" she asked Kagome, silent tears trailing down her face. Kagome took her time, checking his pulse and his newly scarred hand. It appeared to be cooling as if it were a newly formed metal.

"I believe he will be." she assured Sango even as she began wrapping his hand in burn ointment. His heart rate was a little fast, but that was to be expected. He just seemed to be exhausted and maybe a bit feverish. "Let's get him inside and resting." With the help of Kirara, who only had minor scratches, she and Kikyo moved him to an undamaged hut. Sango limped behind them, both priestesses believing she had a twisted ankle and possibly a hairline fracture in her arm where she had landed so hard on the packed dirt ground of the village.

Inuyasha lost sight of him in the forest. Naraku's scent was everywhere, annoying the inu farther. "Bastard, get your ass back here!" He shouted in frustration. What the hell had the creep said to Kagome?

The bastard in question smirked from where he had hidden himself, blending with the terrain. It was time to add another layer to his web. Naraku dropped down far enough away to be relatively safe from attack, but close enough they could hear each other clearly. Truly, they would both need help if their aim was to kill each other. "I assume that you are speaking to me." he said calmly, his hood hiding his slight grin.

"What do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha growled, stilling.

"Why should you care? You chose Kikyo and threw her away." It had to be unhealthy for a face to turn that red, Naraku thought, tickled.

"I did not throw her away. I loved Kikyo more, that's all." he muttered, anger vibrating through him.

"Did you think that Kagome would just sit there alone, while you basked in your undead love? There are options she has not considered, I am merely making her aware of one." Now we have purple too. With any luck at all, the mutt's head would explode any minute.

"You're saying you have interest in Kagome as a man?" Inuyasha choked the words out. He felt nauseous at the very thought.

"What if I do? She is powerful, possesses great beauty, and a passionate nature, a fitting consort for any man or yokai." He turned from him, groundwork laid.

"Is that why you saved Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, struggling with all that he was saying.

Naraku laughed outright. How naive the inu was. "Kagome saved the monk by bartering with me. One jewel shard and the night of the new moon of every month. I do wonder how we will spend those hours." he said thoughtfully before disappearing again.

Inuyasha was far to stunned to chase after him again. Yelling in frustration, he slammed a fist into the earth. She was protecting him again. There was nothing he could give her, nothing he could ever do to thank her nor ease the pain he had caused her, yet still she protected him. He never rested on those nights for the fear Naraku would catch him at his weakest and in one moment, she saved Miroku's future and protected him at his most vulnerable. Tears fell into the ground, unheeded. Why was it always her that had to sacrifice?

 **FreakyPoet:** Well, there you have it, next chapter up! Special thanks to SesshomaruFreak, my favorite grammar queen and yaoimaster! Laters!


End file.
